<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stolen Kisses by Fating</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075061">Stolen Kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fating/pseuds/Fating'>Fating</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guns N' Roses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:01:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fating/pseuds/Fating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash kept repeating himself that it could be worse, that what they have is better than not having it at all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Axl Rose/Slash | Saul Hudson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stolen Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Slash kept repeating himself that it could be worse, that what they have is better than not having it at all.</p>
<p>Slash kept saying to himself that holding touching Axl is already a luxury, that months ago he couldn’t even thought about doing such thing.  “You should be grateful and happy” he thought.</p>
<p>But the guitarist just wanted to hold his hand so badly, he just wanted to kiss him and hold him all the time, in front of everybody, not only in the privacy of their bedroom or in a filthy bathroom backstage. He respects Axl’s  choice to don’t let the public know about their secret relationship, but hell it is so hard sometimes.</p>
<p>“You should be grateful and happy” he thought again. “We hold hands when we’re alone, away from the crowd. So that’s better than nothing, right?”<br/>After showering he entered in their bedroom, only to find Axl Slash’s side of the bed, his eyes closed. He gently lied next to him, his hand automatically going towards the redhead’s one; the singer doesn’t do anything, and he let Slash gently holding it.</p>
<p>There’s just them. No need to be scared. No need to pretend.<br/>Slash moved his other hand towards the redhead’s locks, petting them slowly. Axl got closer to him, but his eyes are still closed, if he haven’t had move, he would have seemed asleep; the curly man took him into his arms, holding him tightly and feeling his warmth.</p>
<p>It is worthy waiting for. That’s worthy be hidden for.<br/>“I’m sorry Slash” Axl mumbled.</p>
<p>He opened his eyes for a moment : they were lucid and a bit red, with some tears slowly rolling on his face. Slash looked at him, worry raising up in his chest.</p>
<p>“Sorry for what?” He asked confused.</p>
<p>“T-that I-I can’t let you touch m-me in public. T-that you have to be a s-secret!” He whispered, while other tears were staining his cheeks.</p>
<p>Slash hugged him even more tightly, scared that the other man could go away from him.</p>
<p>“You don’t need to be sorry for that. I told you, I just care about loving you and expressing it when you feel comfortable.” He explained softly.</p>
<p>The singer shook his head, getting even more agitated.</p>
<p>“You don’t deserve this Slash ! You don’t deserve to be hidden. You should be showed off like a fucking diamond! But I’m such a pussy that I can’t even gather the courage to tell people about us!”</p>
<p>Saul thumbed his tears away, then he kissed him softly. Axl retreated at first, but eventually he gave in.</p>
<p>“I love this, okay? I love being able to kiss you, to hug you, to hold your hand. I’m not gonna lie, it is hard to not doing it in public, but you are worth the wait. I want you to be comfortable, okay? I love you so much, regardless of how many people know about us.”</p>
<p>The redhead clung even more to his boyfriend, while Slash was rubbing circles on his arms; eventually Axl calmed down. He gave a last peck on Slash’s lips, before falling asleep in the guitarist’s arms.</p>
<p>He looked down at his boyfriend: he almost looked like an angel, peacefully sleeping and not bothered by anything bad. Saul didn’t want anything else than that, anything but for the redhead to feel safe and loved.</p>
<p>And if that meant waiting to show their love to the world, he was ready to do that. He was ready to do anything in his power to let Axl be as happy as he was when they were hugging each other in their bed.</p>
<p>Because Axl deserved to be happy. And Axl deserved him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It was inspired by a drawing by @boraxisme</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>